


In the Desert

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, tucknut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Donut talking about being assigned in the desert together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: Tucker and Donut talking about being assigned in the desert together. 
> 
> Tucknut if you lean back from the screen and squint.

When Tucker had received orders to head off as a political diplomat, he’d rejoiced at the chance of a) Never having to see Caboose again and b) Never having to see another Red again.   
  
He had been so certain that he wouldn’t come across any of the old Blood Gulch crew that when he spied scarily familiar pink armour, he’d taken his helmet off, rubbed his eyes and poured cool water over his face. Man, the desert heat could really fuck with you! Tucker put his helmet back on and took a second look. With the way the sun was glancing off the angled plates of metal, the soldier’s armour now appeared almost white. Tucker shrugged it off and returned to his post.  
  
It wasn’t until a few days later when he heard a jovial “Oh, heeeeey, guys!” that it was confirmed.  
  
Donut had been sent out here into the desert too.   
  
Although Donut had been trying to be friendly, it didn’t seem as though any of the other soldiers stationed at the desert outpost were particularly interested in talking with the cheery man. With a sigh, Tucker made his way over to where the pink solider sat on his own.   
  
“Donut? Is that you?”  
  
“…Tucker? What are you doing out here?”  
  
“I could ask you the same thing,” Tucker said. “Mind if I sit here?”  
  
“Sure!” Donut scooted to the side a little to give Tucker some more room on the bench.   
“How long have you been out here for?”  
  
“A few weeks. You?”  
  
“I transferred a few days ago. Red command sent me out here.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Apparently my friendly and approachable nature is what they need at this outpost. They said it would go down well with the discussions.”  
  
“Compared to some of these assholes out here, I guess that makes sense.”  
  
They sat in the mess hall for the rest of the lunch break and once their lunch break was up they continued on their patrol together. Donut wouldn’t stop asking questions but Tucker found that he didn’t mind talking to the Red. Surprisingly, he’d actually missed their company. Hell, he’d even missed Caboose.  
  
Tucker explained that he received his orders at the same time as they did. The Blues weren’t really a team anymore as everyone had gone their separate ways. Church had been over the moon when he was reassigned on his own. Caboose had been depressed for weeks. Tucker wasn’t all that surprised when Donut grinned and said that Grif and Simmons were assigned to the same new outpost.   
  
“Figures,” Tucker said with a shrug. “They are like an old married couple.”  
  
“Grif outranks Simmons now though. He’s a Captain.”  
  
Tucker laughed. “No way. Grif the lazy-ass is a captain? Dude, I wish I could see.”  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Donut sighed. “I miss the guys.”  
  
Their reunion was short-lived.   
  
A group of assholes kept attacking the outpost, trying to get their hands on the artifact that was buried in the sand. Slowly but surely, the outpost was getting driven back. Somehow, Tucker knew that if these guys got It, things wouldn’t be good.   
  
“Donut. We have to do something. We need backup. I’ll run decoy so you can sneak off to find someone to help us. It’s buried in the sand and we can’t let them get it.”  
“But what’s—”  
  
Donut never had the chance to ask. Before he’d barely even started his sentence, Tucker had run out of the temple, sword drawn.  
  
“Hey, assholes!”  
  
With the quickest of glances behind him, Donut snuck out of the temple and away from the outpost. He had never thought all that much of Tucker. The Blue was almost as lazy as Grif and had the dirtiest mouth on him, but still Donut ran as fast as he could for as long as he could once he was safely out of range.  
  
Later, he would wonder when they became friends.


End file.
